Fiend Hunter's Mirror
by Lord22
Summary: Rachel the Fiend Hunter has been given a new job. She's to go with Special Agent Sonia to purge an American facility that has fallen to the fiends it was experimenting with. Unfortunately, Rachel doesn't know just who is waiting for her at the end of it, nor the pleasurable slavery that will follow...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Double**

Rachel, the Fiend Hunter, swung away from the building in a ruined cityscape. Lowering her machinegun, she unleashed it en masse. As she did, crowds of fiends were obliterated into shreds of flesh that faded away. Landing, she spun around her war hammer. The movement sent her enormous breasts bouncing within her dominatrix armor. As she did, hulking demons came forward to attack with claws.

"More fiends." scoffed Rachel. "It seems like these things just keep cropping up more and more these days." Stepping aside from a claw, she brought down her axe and caved in a skull. Drawing it out, set one long, thigh-high heel on its huge shoulder, kicked into the air, and cleaved the last in half.

Landing on a crouch, she rose up. "Still, I guess I shouldn't complain."

Ever since the Archfiend had been defeated, Rachel had had no end of work. She'd made a lot of money, but had little enough time to spend it. Almost as soon as one job was done, another called her across the world.

Later, she walked into a bar to get her payment with swaying hips. After receiving it, she looked up and saw something odd. It was a stunningly, beautiful, pale-skinned woman with blonde hair in a bow cut. She had full, red, pouty lips, and below the neck had an immense pair of breasts over a slender waist. Her hips were to match. She was clad in a black suit that bared a lot of cleavage and leg.

"Fiend Hunter Rachel?" asked the woman.

"Special Agent Sonia, right?" guessed Rachel, remembering Ryu mentioning her. "What does the CIA want with me?"

"Simple enough. We'd like you to hunt an infestation for us," said Sonia, leaning forward.

"Well, that is my job description." mused Rachel. "Where is it?" "America," said Sonia with a slight smile. "More specifically, Connecticut."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Why there? You don't usually hire help for the mainland of the US."

"Sure, but we've had a problem bigger than usual," said Sonia. "There's an underground complex we've been doing some experiments in. Unfortunately, some of them were compromised." Rachel went cold, remembering her bloodlines and all that had come from them. What were the Americans thinking?

"You've been experimenting with fiends?"

"Not exactly," said Sonia. "I can't explain the details here, it's all... classified."

Rachel considered a flat refusal. Then she realized that doing so would leave the Americans to deal with the problem. They tended to use explosive solutions with a lot of collateral. Crossing her arms under her breasts, Rachel smiled sarcastically. "Fine, I'll play along and take care of your infestation. But not for you. The pay is just a bonus."

As far as secret hideouts for Black Ops projects, this one was... disappointing.

Rachel had gotten off the plane alongside Sonia and been hurried through customs by a badge. Driving through the streets, they'd gone into a suburban neighborhood. In this place, people drove like jerks and came to their destination.

It was on a dead-end street, a blue raised ranch with large windows. It didn't look like anyone had lived here for years. Sonia unlocked the door, and they moved in, ignoring the stares. Sonia, evidently, was as used to them as Rachel.

"Is this really the place?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, we prefer to hide our operations in plain sight," said Sonia, opening the door into a staircase. One staircase led up to the second floor, the other to the lower section, and it was the lower that Sonia took. The two moved down small steps, Rachel catching her axe on the railing, and finally came into a hall.

Here, Sonia pushed two parts of the wall in. The floor began to grind and shift, and it slid open beneath them. A stair spiral staircase was revealed, leading down into the earth. Someone didn't like people getting too close.

Rachel liked getting very close, so that was too bad for them. "This is the entrance to where we need to head," said Sonia, drawing out a sidearm. "And you're going in with me?" asked Rachel, surprised. The CIA wanted both of them?

"Well, someone has to make sure you don't look at anything you aren't supposed to," said Sonia. "Even I'm not fully informed as to the details.

"Let's go."

Rachel took her point, unslung her axe, and made her way down into the darkness.

It got colder the lower they went, and the staircase closed automatically behind them. Soon they entered into a metal hall, leading in a slant downward. So Rachel and Sonia moved onward, glancing at the doors.

Rachel halted suddenly, taking a stance as her senses spiked. Then came the howling. Monstrous doglike creatures rushed snarling out.

One was shot down by Sonia before Rachel drew out her machinegun and unleashed hell. More of the creatures came upward, but Rachel simply kept firing one-handed.

Wherever her gun pointed, fiends died.

Apparently, the fiends took the hint and scurried off in fear. It was probably for the best, Rachel had been running her gun a bit hot. Blowing it off, she glanced at Sonia, who hadn't gotten another shot off. "So, got any other reasons for being here?"

Rachel ignored her and moved on, checking her corners as she did so. Several times Sonia was about to call out a warning. Each time, Rachel turned around and blasted whatever she'd seen. Having the ability to sense fiends was quite handy. Rubbing it in Sonia's face was just a bonus.

Still, Rachel was sensing something strange in all of this.

It was like she was feeling her own fiend blood rising, but she wasn't actually affected by it. It was weird and put her on edge. Eventually, they came into a series of rooms that had many different tanks of blue liquid within. All of them were empty.

Rachel found one of the computers and was about to activate it. Then Sonia put a hand on her wrist. "I wouldn't."

"Why not?" asked Rachel.

"We're not cleared for it," said Sonia. "Read that data, and you'll be wanted women."

"Fine," said Rachel. "I guess I should have known you wouldn't really know what's going on."

"I know enough," said Sonia.

"How did this outbreak happen anyway?" asked Rachel, looking at the tanks and wondering what went in them. They looked human-sized, but she couldn't sense any fiend DNA in them. If human fiend hybrids had been grown, or just plain fiends, they'd have left a trace. And they'd have broken out.

"We're not sure," admitted Sonia, shouldering past her and looking at the data. "It just went blank one day. Part of my mission is to establish what happened, as well as locate any survivors."

Rachel turned away and walked toward the door. As she did, she felt that she was feeling her own fiendish blood rising, without it actually happening. "Well, tell me when you're done following orders. We've got fiends to kill."

There was no answer. The sound of hands-on keyboards had halted. Rachel shrugged and turned around. "Sonia?"

But Sonia was gone.

Rachel had a bad feeling about this. And then she felt that presence again.

"She doesn't know." said an eerily familiar voice. Rachel almost thought she'd said it herself, and she was filled with emotion. A possessive lust and she saw a vision of Sonia.

Except Sonia was on the floor. Her hands were running over those immense breasts, as she pressed kisses on her. The CIA agent moaned even as her clothes were worked off, her mind being invaded. Little by little all that she was was conquered as she began to kiss back, her hands feeling up Rachel's rear.

Rachel stepped back, back where she'd been and blushing furiously. What was going on here?

"But I do." said the voice. Her voice.

Rachel drew her axe and sensed for the location, following quickly. As she did, more visions assailed her. Sonia was putting up more resistance, but this was only more entertaining. Donning a strap on, Rachel plunged into her from behind. Her immense strength allowed her to pound Sonia repeatedly from behind. Each thrust hit Sonia like a freight train, as her hands dragging on those gigantic tits.

She was every bit her equal.

Well worth multiplying.

Rachel returned again. What was going on here? Turning a corner, she came to a door and sensed what was within beyond. However, fiends descended from above, many-tentacled creatures. Rachel was nearly grabbed, but she dodged and cut one of them down. As more came to assault her, Rachel fought them off.

One vision after another plagued her.

Now Sonia didn't need forcing. The beautiful CIA agent was kneeling before her, dry humping Rachel's long legs. Then Rachel spread them, gripped her hair, and pushed Sonia between her legs. The CIA agent, now fully controlled, knew exactly what to do. At last, the fiends were destroyed.

Rachel breathed in exhaustion, then turned to the door. Bringing around her hammer, she smote it. The metal bent, but otherwise held firm. Another blow struck it, and then the visions returned all the faster. Fighting them off, Rachel struck a third time, and the door caved in, landing with a clatter.

Beyond, she saw a metal room with a throne at the far end. And sitting in that throne was... herself. It was Rachel in every way, down to the tiniest detail. Only the red leather she wore distinguished her. That and her red eyeliner.

"You..." said Rachel, moving forward as she glanced around. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the mirror match. "I'm you, give or take a few inhibitions."

"What did you do with Sonia?" asked Rachel, moving forward. "Where is she?"

Rachel's mirror stood up, shaking her hips as she moved forward toward Rachel. Before Rachel knew what was happening, she'd slipped past Rachel's guard. Their lips were now half an inch apart, their immense bosoms pressed together. Blood rushed to her head as she blushed scarlet. "Don't worry, you'll join up with her soon enough.

"I like what I see on both of you."

"You..." gasped Rachel.

And then their lips met. The sensation sent her mind abuzz with love as she fell into her mirrors arms unwillingly. Even now, Rachel could feel the hands of her other self on her rump, feeling her up. Moaning, Rachel kissed back, tongue pressing against her for dominance.

And then her mirror drew back with a smile. Why did she feel this way? Why?

"What can I say?" said Rachel's mirror in answer. "We're a beautiful woman."

Get control of yourself, Rachel shouted, and she pulled away. Snatching up her gun, she aimed it. "Not quite so beautiful once I'm through with you."

But before she could pull the trigger, Mirror Rachel had gotten past her guard again. Pushing the gun upwards, she ran her fingers down it in a way that was somehow erotic. Soon the clip had been taken out as Rachel staggered back, knees shaking.

"That's enough, foreplay," said Mirror Rachel.

"What is this..." gasped Rachel, falling to her knees.

"Oh, so it's taking effect," said Mirror Rachel. "You see, members of the fiend bloodlines share a connection of sorts. And we're more than that. More than sisters..." Slipping behind Rachel, she began to work off her armor. The Mirrors's hands were groping her breasts with a heavenly feel. "The more your fiend blood rises, the more susceptible you are to me."

"Let... let go..." moaned Rachel, unable to do more than speak as her clothes fell away.

"Oh come on, let the lust overtake you, Rachel," said MIrror Rachel into her ear, kissing her on the cheek. "We'll be together for a long time yet."

"Who are you?" moaned Rachel as she came, and came hard.

"Me, I'm a clone of you," said Mirror Rachel. "Created as part of an experiment to create supersoldiers. I didn't like the idea of being a pawn, though, so I... took control of operations here. "Isn't that right, Sonia?" And she glanced up.

Rachel looked up with bleary eyes. She saw Sonia walking forward, completely unbound, and totally naked, her glorious body on full display. How she wanted to hold her, but Mistress would command... no! Why was she thinking like this?

"Yes, Mistress," said Sonia, kneeling down to kiss Mist- Mirror Rachel. "I exist to pleasure and serve you."

"What did you do to... ugh... her..." moaned Rachel.

"Mistress opened my eyes," said Sonia. "Two weeks ago."

"Sonia was heading the operation up. She was definitely my type," said Mistress, removing Rachel's leather outfit. Now only her gloves and leggings remained. "Unlike you, I'm willing to discover the secrets of my fiend bloodline. And what secrets they were..."

Rachel looked to Sonia as she drew near. "Sonia, you can't let this..." But Sonia shut her up with a kiss, passionately driving her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Before long, Rachel was kissing obsessively back, as Mistress drew off her gloves. "Sonia's mind is my plaything. Her coworkers are all dead, and now that you're here, I've got everything I need."

Rachel forced herself back at the mention of death. "What are you... planning..."

"Why to continue the mission," said Mirror Rachel. "I was mentally engineered to lack your innocence and morals. But I don't want an army of myself. I want an army of you..."

Army of her? What did she mean by that? Rachel strove to keep her sanity as she was pushed down, and they began removing her boots. She was unbound and yet she felt more like an erotic extension of something else than a person. "You... you can't..."

Her thigh-high boots were off, and then Sonia was on her again. Rachel was kissing but, but managed to force Sonia onto the ground. Even as she did, Mirror Rachel came from behind and bounced onto her back, groping her. The three struggled, as Rachel worked desperately to escape. But whenever she managed to push one-off, the other pressed the attack, groping and kissing her.

And Rachel was enjoying every moment of it. The more and more it went on, the more she was not trying to escape. As they worked together, pressing her further and further toward the edge, Rachel let out a scream. "I... I'm cumming!" she howled.

All strength left her, and she collapsed to the ground like she was now boneless. All tension and resolve were gone, and she was spent, liquid pouring from her mouth. Mirror Rachel and Sonia held eachother as they looked down on her with smiles.

"Now, that was a nice introduction, wouldn't you say, Sonia?" said Mirror Rachel as Rachel's sight darkened.

"Yes, Mistress," said Sonia.

"Why don't we let Rachel get a little sleep.," said Mirror Rachel. "She'll need it when she wakes up."

Everything went black.


	2. Processing

Chapter Three: Processing

Rachel awoke with a moan. The blonde bombshell's entire body was on fire with lust and as she struggles she found that she was bound. Her arms were tied behind her back in such a way as to force her chest forward. Her immense tits jiggled as she struggled, her long blonde hair falling around her. She was floating, stark naked in a tank of green liquid.

The pressure was increasing around her and ahead of her, Rachel saw a similar tank. Within was Sonia, trapped in a similar predicament. Both of them had oxygen tanks on their mouths and had their long tied bound together by restrains. Struggling, they found suction cups were applied to their breasts. The sensation as they sucked their milk was addicting, throwing into ecstasy. But they also injected fluids into them. But also drawing out milk.

Rachel moaned, glancing around her. Below both tanks was a single machine over what appeared to be a treadmill. A series of pods were moving along an assembly line, and Rachel looked to it. Seeing the assembly line, she saw two more tanks. And they contained a clone of her and Sonia in much the same bondage.

Then Rachel realized her tank was moving. Looking back, she saw a series of empty tanks. The closest of them was filled with bubbles so you couldn't see within, but the ones beyond had only green liquid. No, no there were two somethings developing within them. Rachel's fiend senses were going haywire, telling her that there were fiends everywhere. No, that there was her fiendish blood everywhere, but how was that possible? The closer they got to Rachel the more humanoid they appeared.

The bubbles ceased and Rachel saw herself and Sonia created in the perfect replica. More clones.

But did that make Rachel a clone? The last thing she remembered was being captured by Mistress, no, the Rachel clone. Then the Rachel clone had fucked Sonia, and then together...

Together they'd...

Her and Sonia...

Rachel looked at Sonia, blushing in shame and lust. She was so pretty, Rachel thought. No, no she had to get out of here now!

Taking the chance and ignoring the sensation of her blood, Rachel was able to swim. The green liquid was heavy on her arms as she made for the edge. Oddly enough, she could breathe the stuff. Slamming her fists against the glass, she found that all her strength could not dent it.

Opening her mouth, bubbles flowed from her as the liquid poured down her throat. Yet it wasn't like drowning at all. Then her eyes fixed on a Sonia in the other tank, behind them. Sonia got up against the glass. The bombshell pressed her immense breasts against it. Raising a hand to her lips, the beautiful, sexy blonde blew her a kiss. Rachel found herself blushing furiously.

How could... Did Sonia feel that way about her? They'd only just met. How was it possible?

Then the tank filled with bubbles, hiding her other self and Sonia from view. The water poured out, down into the tank and the clones were gone.

Looking on, she saw that the tanks were the first clones she'd seen were empty of liquid. Now they were moving away and being filled with blue cleaning liquids. What had happened to them?

Then Rachel realized she and Sonia were now being moved to the same place they were. Their tanks halted and the bubbles returned, in greater and greater numbers. Soon they'd come up in such numbers that Rachel couldn't see anything else. She loved the sensation of them popping against her body.

Then, suddenly, the bottom of their tanks opened beneath them. Suction came from it, and Rachel was pulled down, legs first.

As Rachel slid into the hole, she found it was an incredibly tight fit. The walls of the tube squeezed in around her sexy body, bending so that the indentation of her form could be seen. From the outside, through the eyes of other Rachel's.

But how did Rachel know this?

It hardly mattered because the knowledge gave her pleasurable chills. Her and Sonia's sexy form left an indentation, right down to their moaning, pouty lips. The machine pumped both of the sexy blondes over and over. Eventually, Rachel found her legs coming out into the open air. She kicked and ended up rubbing up against Sonia. Sonia did the same as their sexy hips were pushed down after. Their ultrathin waists took only a moment, and now they were held up purely by their huge tits. For a moment they were pumped repeatedly, and then...

They fell, splashing into a pod of red liquid. It was even heavier around them than the green. Rachel got a look at Sonia's sexy body and remembered the blown kiss. Sonia blew her one, another one, but the reaction wasn't the same.

What was this place?

Rachel looked around as Sonia swam toward her. The walls of the pod were translucent and looking back, Rachel could see more pods coming up behind her. More Sonias and Rachels in tanks were being poured into them. Looking forward, Rachel saw Sonia's face inches away from her own. Then Sonia swam lower and grabbed Rachel by the legs. In an instant, Sonia was between Rachel's legs, licking her between them.

Rachel moaned as she felt her tongue between her legs. As she did, she saw the pod ahead of her pass through an energy field. Then Sonia got serious, pulling herself up. Her hands squeezed Rachel's breasts hard as she kissed her on the lips. Struggling against her, Rachel moaned as they too passed through the shield.

As they did, Rachel looked around her and saw below a huge room. And in that room there were pods. Thousands and thousands of pods. Struggling she tried to break free, breaking her kiss with Sonia, only for the only blonde to start on her nipple. Rachel's full red lips let out a moan as her milk poured from her teats. Another pod came out of the shield behind them as they moved along an assembly line.

Something was fitted onto their pod, and Rachel saw that the assembly line ended in the ranks. Little by little the ranks of pods were expanding larger and larger. There must have been thousands by now, perhaps tens of thousands. Rachel struggled in her pleasure as they drew nearer and nearer. Sonia switched to another nipple as she groped Rachel.

The memory of Sonia blowing her that kiss came back, the other Sonia. Unable to stand it, Rachel grabbed her other and shoved her down against her legs. Sonia obediently began to lick her

For a brief period, Rachel and Sonia made love within the pod as they went along. Then they came to the edge of the assembly line. As they halted, Rachel found her struggles turning to lovemaking. She couldn't bear not to be with Sonia. Grabbing Sonia's breasts and she drew one up and set pout lips to the teat. As she sucked, delicious milk came out. An arm clamped around their pod and moved down the line. Ahead of them was another pod, and behind them another pod was picked up.

Closer and closer they came as they groped and fondled one another. The pressure on their minds and bodies was unbearable as they played one another. They were like musical instruments in one another's arms. Then they came and as they came they were set down. For a moment they lay there, in each other's arms. Then Rachel glanced up to the window and saw Sonia and herself apart, trapped in bondage. Helmets were over their heads as well. Rachel looked back to Sonia and saw only love in her eyes.

And then they were pulled apart, the motion sending their immense breasts bouncing. God both of them were sexy. Trapped against the walls, Rachel saw metal arms holding them in place. Two came down, becoming suction cups and planting themselves on their nipples. As they did, Rachel and Sonia felt pressure sucking their breasts. The sensation sent their minds and bodies on fire. Soon their milk began to come out, in a trickle at first, then a torrent. Both cried out in orgasm as they came at last.

Then something began to be injected into them and they felt their bodies going ridged. Their breasts bounced of their own accord, but what had been put into them? Another tentacle went between their legs. It split into two and applied itself to their nethers. It plunged into both of them, and Rachel eyed Sonia with lust.

She'd love to grab that sexy blonde and have another round, no, why was she thinking like this? This was wrong...

Who was Rachel?

She was a clone, created in a pod and her original self was nowhere to be found. No, the real Rachel and Sonia were here somewhere, but they were lost among thousands. Rachel had her memories, all her thoughts, and traits, but she was a copy.

A copy made by a copy, but for what? Why was she doing this?!

Did it matter? Rachel really wanted another go at Sonia.

Soon they felt pleasure rushing through them, the arms plunging in and out of them nonstop. And as it did, it injected something into them over and over. Rachel looked up and saw two helmets descending from the wall toward her, held by metal arms.

In a last gasp of desperation, Rachel tried to break free. However, the tendrils forced her head straight. Slowly, little by little a helmet lowered toward her. One of them was planted over Sonia's head, hiding her beautiful eyes.

Last of all a helmet descended to clamp over their heads. She could see nothing now, and then the lights began. Her own voice began to speak into both her ears. And Rachel could hear nothing else, feel nothing but the pleasure.

"Welcome to the assembly line," said Rachel's own voice in her pod. "Where Rachel's and Sonia's are produced en masse for your viewing pleasure.

"Hello, ladies. By now you've probably noticed that there are a lot more of you running around. I've been cloning you for the past few hours. By now your original selves are long since lost in a crowd of you.

"Now, let's get to the fun part."

And then the programming began. Rachel felt instructions being downloaded into her thoughts and then she gained her role...


End file.
